


What's mine is yours but still definitely mine

by TotalAwesomeness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Consensual Infidelity, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, No Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalAwesomeness/pseuds/TotalAwesomeness
Summary: Daphne is his woman now, so thought Draco Malfoy. Harry decides to remind his rival that Daphne is HIS wife. Commission by a Redditor.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

As it usually was on Sunday afternoons, the Great Hall was bustling with activity. Students filled the four long tables, all of which were rife with animated discussions, from quidditch to their ‘excessive’ amount of homework. On the table blazoned with the red and gold of Gryffindor house, Harry Potter sat opposite his two best friends: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Oddly enough, the former was engrossed in a book – albeit, it was about the Chudley Cannons – while the latter was stuffing her face with an assortment of breakfast foods, after not eating for almost two consecutive days. Said two-day strike was linked to her fervent investigation into anti-werewolf laws.

“Bloody Hell, Hermione! You mind slowing down, before you choke yourself?” Ron said, with an amused shake of his head. The only response was a sharp glare and continued gorging.

For a moment, Harry – who had also been absorbed in the contents of a book – wandered if he had entered some sort of a Twilight Zone. Then, after knowing his friends were most likely NOT under any form of mind control, he rolled his eyes.

“Says the black hole himself,” Harry snarked good-naturedly, only to get a middle-finger as a response. Naturally, he returned it. “By the way, have you guys seen Daphne today? I haven’t seen her since last night.”

Hermione paused her feasting and pursed her lips in thought. Meanwhile, Ron was trying his best to keep displeasure from expressing itself on his face.

“Sorry, Harry. I haven’t seen her,” a thick coating of porridge surrounded her mouth, “Ron?”

Hermione turned her attention to the redhead, who looked distinctly uncomfortable. His eyes darted back and forth, while doing everything to avoid Harry’s piercing gaze.

“I… might have seen her with Malfoy!” The words came out of Ron’s mouth in a rapid tumble. Both Harry and Hermione blinked, “I’m telling you, mate! I saw her, your _wife_ , walking around with that arsehole near the greenhouses this morning!”

By the end of the statement, Ron’s voice had taken on an accusatory tone, and his back had straightened. However, his body language almost immediately faltered before Harry’s stony-eyed look.

“You saw her with Malfoy?” His voice was cool and smooth, “And what do you think she was doing with him?”

Ron gulped before steeling himself. Meanwhile, Hermione moved discretely away from either of her friends.

“She was flirting with him, Harry. I’m _sure_ of it.”

Even though he was now staring at his face, Ron couldn’t tell what Harry was thinking. The latter appeared to be contemplating, as his fingers strummed against the wood of the long table. And then, without a single word or form of acknowledgement, Harry got up from his seat at the table. Confused but also frightened, Ron and Hermione – the latter of whom had backed away to the end of the Gryffindor table – watched as their friend strode out of the Great Hall with purpose.

They didn’t see the smile on his face.

* * *

Far from the Great Hall, the Hogwarts greenhouses were truly a sight, even for those who were not inclined towards plants. The glass structures contained the most unusual plants – magical or otherwise – from all of over the world; therefore, magic had to be used to regulate the internal conditions, such as temperature and humidity. As a result, while some of the greenhouses were airy and temperate, others were filled with incredibly warm and moist air that required an excessive use of cooling charms to stay conscious, let alone comfortable.

In one of the more secluded greenhouses, a young man with platinum-blond hair lurked with mild fascination at its array of flora. Although he was of average height, he was relatively well-built; the Hogwarts school uniform belied a physique that had been toned by years of physical exercise. But his most striking feature had to be his eyes: a shade of grey that was rare to find in the magical world, and almost non-existent in the muggle; it denoted an individual that had a pure ancestry. And if there was one thing that Draco Malfoy prided on, it was being pureblood and what it represented (or used to represent, he thought bitterly).

Draco grimaced, as he crouched down towards an area of multi-colored leaves. Reds, blues, and pinks, the leaves were said to bestow great pleasure during certain _salacious_ activities. Yes, they would prove useful for tonight, even if – despite the application of several powerful cooling charms –he was about to sweat himself to death. With a sharp exhale, and a wipe of his slick forehead, Draco pocketed a sizeable amount of the special leaves, when a series of sounds in the distance drew his immediate attention.

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

The sounds echoed throughout the greenhouse. Sharp, staccato beats hitting against the wooden floorboards of the greenhouse. They were unmistakable to Draco’s ears; it was the sound of high heels coming in his direction, and they could only belong to one person.

Draco smirked and turned to face her, in the direction of the greenhouse doorway. She was far earlier than expected. And like they had agreed from the start, Potter wasn’t with her. He stood up from his crouch, while never taking his gaze off of her.

“I thought I’d find _you_ here,” Daphne said, softly, with an air of indifference. However, her eyes – a bright blue, in contrast to his duller grey – betrayed her excitement, “All alone, hiding away from everyone else.”

She leaned sideways against the greenhouse doorframe. Her statuesque form almost reached the top of the doorframe. To Draco, everything that Daphne did exuded sex and sensuality. Yes, she was drop-dead gorgeous; high cheekbones, pouty lips, and a bodacious figure that would turn any head. But it was the way she moved that drew attention to Daphne. It was in the sway of her hips as she walked that drew attention to her fit, round ass, and the occasional swish of her wavy brown hair that mesmerized many. It was the way she often spoke; softly yet with a hint of steel that belied an underlying strength. It was no wonder why Daphne Greengrass was the fixation of many men (and women) at Hogwarts. And Draco thanked the heavens, that she was (in a way) his.

“Not hiding,” Draco spoke, airily, while taking the time to admire the woman before him, “Simply waiting.”

Unlike most of the other students, Daphne almost always wore her school uniform, at least within Hogwarts grounds. On the other hand, the “modifications” to her uniform lead many of the student body to view her choice as acceptable. No complaints were ever issued on the obscenely short length of her skirt, the tightness of her shirt that stretched across Daphne’s huge breasts, nor her black, six-inch platform heels that looked like a parody of the school’s mandated footwear. All topped off with bright red lipstick and relatively subtle make-up. With the power held by herself and her husband, there was little that anybody could do or say to oppose her fashion choices.

“ _Charming_.” Daphne walked towards him, with the entrancing click-clack of her heels reverberating through the greenhouse. Every movement jostled her breasts. She batted her eyelashes, “We don’t have long; it was hard to lose my dear husband. He simply can’t leave me out of his sight.”

The two were standing mere inches away from each other. Sweat dripped from Draco’s forehead, while Daphne appeared pristine and untouched by the sweltering humidity.

That would soon change.

Slowly, Draco stepped forwards and made the first move. Their lips met with surprisingly gentleness, before it began to escalate, in addition to roaming hands from both parties, particularly from Draco. The surrounding flora and intense humidity were ignored, as the two kissed and pawed at each other with barely restrained passions. With the occasional moan between kisses, Daphne tilted her head back, when Draco – after “appreciating” the firmness and shape of her breasts – decided to slither a hand under her skirt to cup her soaking crotch.

“Moan for me, Greengrass.”

Draco peppered kisses along her slender neck. By now, he had her back pressed against the glass wall of the greenhouse, as he teased her clit between his fingers. At the same time, Daphne’s breath hitched repeatedly, while she stared into the eyes of her husband’s rival.

“Malfoy! _Draco_!” she gasped, sharply, as his ministrations against her clit became more vigorous and focused.

One of his hands wrapped over her right leg and hoisted her up from the floor. Nevertheless, they continued to kiss, tasting each other in a lustful haze. And now, with her hoisted position against the wall, Daphne started gyrating herself against him, particularly his crotch, where a hardened bulge could be felt. She giggled in delight.

“Draco.” Her sultry voice was like music to his eyes, as he took a brief moment to stop playing with her clit.

Her eyes had darkened with lust. She motioned for him to step away. Without a word, Draco knew what she wanted, and so he abided her and sat down onto a nearby bench. But not before Daphne gave him a smouldering kiss to the lips.

“What are you waiting for?” Draco asked, haughtily, only to get a melodic laugh of amusement in response.

Daphne flipped her hair and approached the bench, before sinking to her knees before him. With deft hands, she unzipped his trousers and took out his cock.

“Better than Potter’s?” Smugness permeated his voice, as Daphne took the shaft into one of her hands and began stroking, “Bet he doesn’t have one as thick or long.”

Daphne rolled her eyes, though Draco could detect a hint of amusement in her eyes; it was enough to satisfy his massive ego. Nevertheless, she continued to stroke his cock. Slowly but firmly, her hand went up and down the shaft, with the occasional teasing of the tip between her fingers.

“It’s… _okay_ ,” she responded, eventually. After all, Harry had a dick that was longer and FAR thicker. Still, a dick was a dick, and Draco’s wasn’t half-bad.

With a lazy gesture with her hand, Daphne’s shirt had vanished. And just like Draco had suspected, she hadn’t been wearing a bra. Her breasts were exposed before him, larger than cantaloupes yet almost impossibly perky. They were topped with dusky, galleon-sized areolas and hardened nipples. Draco stared hungrily at them, as they jiggled with the slightest movement.

“You’ve seen them before, Malfoy.” Daphne giggled. She rolled her eyes, and then wrapped the large globes of flesh around his cock, “Still, I suppose that it feels nice to be appreciated.”

Draco gasped, as his member was enveloped between the valley of her breasts. But that was nothing, in comparison to the sensation of her breasts squishing his cock, as they moved up and down; their tremendous size meant that his member was completely enveloped by them, not that Draco could ever complain.

“Yeah, you like having Harry Potter’s wife tit-fuck you, Malfoy?” Daphne increased her speed, while never losing eye-contact with him. A thin sheen of perspiration had formed across her pale skin, “But don’t think that you can ever replace him!”

She spat into the valley between her breasts, where the head of his cock would occasionally pop out. Draco gritted his teeth and gripped the nearest surface.

“Fuck!”

His breath hitched, and his eyes closed, when he felt her wet mouth inhale the head of his cock. Every time his cock would peek out from her cleavage, it would be taken past Daphne’s thick, red lips and into her mouth. Her tongue licked around its bulbous head, while her cheeks hollowed with every suck, as she tried to drain him of his cum.

“Daphne! Ugh, slow down! I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop doing that!”

And sooner than he would have liked, Daphne stopped. She pulled her mouth off of his cock, with a thin line of saliva connecting the two.

“Give up?” Daphne teased with a seductive smile. She continued to stroke his cock with one hand, while the other played with his sack. Her smile turned into a devilish grin, “Wouldn’t blame you. Of course, Harry—”

A resounding slap echoed throughout the greenhouse. Gobsmacked with a cock wrapped around her hand, Daphne couldn’t help but the smouldering rage being conveyed towards her through Draco’s glare. Then, before she could even react, he was on top of her, with a hand wrapped around her neck.

“D-Draco!” Daphne gasped, with a hint of fear. Her eyes widened in alarm, yet a large part of her wanted to see where this would go.

Meanwhile, Draco stared down at her with a mix of lust and fury. The mere mention of “Perfect St. Potter” made his blood boil. He was going to make Daphne forget all about her dear, beloved husband.

“Draco-? Whoa!”

Daphne was hoisted up from the dirty floor of the greenhouse, with one hand placed firmly on her large, toned backside as support. Soil caked her panties, not that it mattered much, when they were ripped off and discarded. A spark of frustration lit inside of Daphne’s mind, as the panties had been a gift from Harry.

“Those were a gift from-!”

“Shut it, Greengrass!”

As he held her, Daphne jumped as her now exposed ass was slapped. It was then kneaded between his fingers, much to her growing delight. The first slap was soon followed by another, and another, which jiggled her full, firm cheeks, as she started to grind against him.

“Like a bitch in heat,” Draco growled under his breath, as he kissed down her collarbone and then took a nipple into his mouth.

Daphne sighed in contentment. Shivers ran throughout her body, as Draco suckled on her nipple and gripped her ass cheeks, until his knuckles turned started to pop. She was so caught up in the sensation, that she failed to feel the head of his cock probing against her holes. By the time she did, it was too late to stop his cock from thrusting into her tight, puckered arsehole.

Thankfully, nobody was around to hear Daphne’s ear-piercing shriek, as her arsehole was absolutely filled with Draco’s cock.

“FUUUUUCCCKKKK!”

And it didn’t end there. For Draco Malfoy, the look of agony mixed with lust on Daphne’s face would be forever seared into his memory, especially when he started to moving.

“No-no more! I can’t take it! I can’t take it!” Daphne had never begged for anything in her life, but there was a first time for everything, “Draco, ugh! I can’t-UGH! Oh, my god! Fuck you, Draco!”

Moans had started coming of her voice, despite her apparent protests. Draco was filled with pride, as Daphne was filled with and pounded by his cock. The sounds of smacking flesh echoed throughout the greenhouse.

“Cum for me, Daphne! Cum for your man!”

A manic, smug grin stretched across Draco’s face, as Daphne’s body shook with the force of an overwhelmingly powerful orgasm. Simultaneously, a high-pitched cry escaped from her mouth, as the she pressed her breasts against his chest. Unlike the beginning of their dalliance, Daphne was glistening with sweat – everywhere from her chest, down to her shapely legs.

Then, time seemed to still, and Draco felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

“I hardly doubt she is _your_ man, Malfoy.”

At the entrance of the greenhouse, Harry Potter stood with his arms folded across his chest. An amused smile was plastered across his face. Tall, muscular, and broad-shouldered, the young man exuded sheer confidence and charm, even as he stared at the sight of his rival balls-deep in his wife’s ass, in the middle of a greenhouse.

Draco gulped, before he flashed a cocky smirk towards him.

“How does it feel, Potter?” he spat, acerbically. He gave a small, forceful thrust into Daphne’s arsehole that elicited a brief excited whimper from the woman, “Knowing your woman came to ME for her needs.”

Instead of reacting with anger or embarrassment, Harry shook his head in amusement, much to Draco’s bewilderment and indignation. As he approached the intertwined pair, he gave a lackadaisical wave of his hand, that vanished his clothing in an instant. Now just bewildered, Draco stared, as Harry got behind his wife, who was still recovering from a powerful orgasm.

“How was he, Daph?” Harry questioned, lightly, as if discussing the weather.

Meanwhile, his hands travelled along the contours of Daphne’s curvaceous form, taking the time to grope and knead her ass before settling near her hips.

“Meh,” she grunted, lazily, even with her arsehole constricted around his cock. In response, Harry chuckled, which served to further infuriate his rival.

“Nice to know,” Harry lined his cock – far thicker and quite a lot longer than Draco’s; it was pulsating and twitching in anticipation – against her pussy. His voice took a rougher, more dangerous edge, “Because-”

In one swift motion, Daphne felt his cock stuff her pussy. She gasped, before finding herself twisted around to face her husband’s green eyes.

“-You belong to me.”

One hand gripping Daphne’s ass for leverage, while the other grabbed one of her breasts, Harry started to fuck his wife. Fast and powerful, there was also a tenderness that belied the rapid smacking of flesh as he fucked her.

“What are you waiting for, Malfoy?” Harry’s patronizing voice snapped Draco out of his reverie. The latter had been frozen at what had transpired before him, yet it was the former’s words that would spur him back into action. “Keep fucking her ass, I’ve got this hole covered.”

And then, Harry had the audacity to wink at his rival, albeit without losing any intensity in fucking his wife’s pussy.

“Men,” Daphne scoffed, only to groan in pleasure, as Draco resumed pounding her ass.

Sandwiched between the two men, Daphne shared an amused look with her husband who shot a cocky grin. Then, glancing behind her, she winked saucily at Draco, before her body began shuddering with another series of orgasms.

“H-Harry,” Daphne moaned. Her eyes had almost rolled to the back of her skull, “I think he’s about to cum. Are you close yet?”

Draco was sweating profusely, while his knuckles were white as they gripped Daphne’s hips. Nevertheless, he had never stopped ramming his cock into her arsehole, which continued to tantalizingly shudder with each thrust.

“Almost,” Harry winced. One or two beads of sweat were travelling down his forehead, as his thrusts became _faster_ with his approaching orgasm, “Almost there, Daph!”

Daphne giggled and kissed her husband. Their tongues tasted off of each other, as her holes continued to be repeatedly abused. She leaned into Harry’s ear.

“Keep an eye on Malfoy,” she whispered with a barely suppressed moan, “when he goes, YOU go.”

Harry grinned and then gave a wink. The poor bugger was gonna pass out at any minute now, even if he tried to appear alert and willing to continue. Daphne turned her head to face Draco and pouted saucily.

“You gonna cum soon, Draco?” She battered her eyelids, not that Draco was paying any mind; his focus was making sure to not pass out. “Because I want you to cum for me, Draco. Cum inside Potter’s woman!”

Daphne turned back to face her husband with a mischievous grin, as her words seemed to spur on the exhausted Draco for one last stretch.

“Here it comes, Daphne! Take it all!” Draco grunted, sinking his fingers into her ass cheeks.

His balls tightened, before his seed flooded Daphne’s arsehole. Simultaneously, Harry came into her pussy; her walls gripped around his shaft, as if urging him to shoot as deep as he could inside.

“Fuck yes!” Daphne cried out, as her men filled each of her two holes with their seed. She loved the sensation, ever since Harry – and a handy duplication spell – had done it to her months ago, “Fill me with your seed!”

A series of loud clanging noises caused husband and wife to jump, snapping the latter out of her orgasm. An unconscious and almost nude Draco Malfoy lay atop several shattered clay pots and soil, with his cock coating in a mix of his seed and Daphne’s slick juices. A serene smile plastered his face as he slept soundly.

“Wanna get out of here?” Harry panted with a cheeky grin.

Daphne laughed, swept away bridal-style by her husband, as the two headed out of the greenhouse with a thin sheen of sweat coating their naked bodies.


	2. An Alternate Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned by an anonymous redditor. A somewhat alternate take on the greenhouse scene.

Far from the Great Hall, the Hogwarts greenhouses were truly a sight, even for those who were not inclined towards plants. The glass structures contained the most unusual plants – magical or otherwise – from all of over the world; therefore, magic had to be used to regulate the internal conditions, such as temperature and humidity. As a result, while some of the greenhouses were airy and temperate, others were filled with incredibly warm and moist air that required an excessive use of cooling charms to stay conscious, let alone comfortable.

In one of the more secluded greenhouses, a young man with platinum-blond hair lurked with mild fascination at its array of flora. Although he was of average height, he was relatively well-built; the Hogwarts school uniform belied a physique that had been toned by years of physical exercise. But his most striking feature had to be his eyes: a shade of grey that was rare to find in the magical world, and almost non-existent in the muggle; it denoted an individual that had a pure ancestry. And if there was one thing that Draco Malfoy prided on, it was being pureblood and what it represented (or used to represent, he thought bitterly).

Draco grimaced, as he crouched down towards an area of multi-colored leaves. Reds, blues, and pinks, the leaves were said to bestow great pleasure during certain _salacious_ activities. Yes, they would prove useful for tonight, even if – despite the application of several powerful cooling charms –he was about to sweat himself to death. With a sharp exhale, and a wipe of his slick forehead, Draco pocketed a sizeable amount of the special leaves, when a series of sounds in the distance drew his immediate attention.

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

The sounds echoed throughout the greenhouse. Sharp, staccato beats hitting against the wooden floorboards of the greenhouse. They were unmistakable to Draco’s ears; it was the sound of high heels coming in his direction, and they could only belong to one person.

Draco smirked and turned to face her, in the direction of the greenhouse doorway. She was far earlier than expected. And like they had agreed from the start, Potter wasn’t with her. He stood up from his crouch, while never taking his gaze off of her.

“I thought I’d find _you_ here,” Daphne said, softly, with an air of indifference. However, her eyes – a bright blue, in contrast to his duller grey – betrayed her excitement, “All alone, hiding away from everyone else.”

She leaned sideways against the greenhouse doorframe. Her statuesque form almost reached the top of the doorframe. To Draco, everything that Daphne did exuded sex and sensuality. Yes, she was drop-dead gorgeous; high cheekbones, pouty lips, and a bodacious figure that would turn any head. But it was the way she moved that drew attention to Daphne. It was in the sway of her hips as she walked that drew attention to her fit, round ass, and the occasional swish of her wavy brown hair that mesmerized many. It was the way she often spoke; softly yet with a hint of steel that belied an underlying strength. It was no wonder why Daphne Greengrass was the fixation of many men (and women) at Hogwarts. And Draco thanked the heavens, that she was (in a way) his.

“Not hiding,” Draco spoke, airily, while taking the time to admire the woman before him, “Simply waiting.”

Unlike most of the other students, Daphne almost always wore her school uniform, at least within Hogwarts grounds. On the other hand, the “modifications” to her uniform lead many of the student body to view her choice as acceptable. No complaints were ever issued on the obscenely short length of her skirt, the tightness of her shirt that stretched across Daphne’s huge breasts, nor her black, six-inch platform heels that looked like a parody of the school’s mandated footwear. All topped off with bright red lipstick and relatively subtle make-up. With the power held by herself and her husband, there was little that anybody could do or say to oppose her fashion choices.

“ _Charming_.” Daphne walked towards him, with the entrancing click-clack of her heels reverberating through the greenhouse. Every movement jostled her breasts. She batted her eyelashes, “We don’t have long; it was hard to lose my dear husband. He simply can’t leave me out of his sight.”

The two were standing mere inches away from each other. Sweat dripped from Draco’s forehead, while Daphne appeared pristine and untouched by the sweltering humidity.

That would soon change.

Slowly, Draco stepped forwards and made the first move. Their lips met with surprisingly gentleness, before it began to escalate, in addition to roaming hands from both parties, particularly from Draco. The surrounding flora and intense humidity were ignored, as the two kissed and pawed at each other with barely restrained passions. With the occasional moan between kisses, Daphne tilted her head back, when Draco – after “appreciating” the firmness and shape of her breasts – decided to slither a hand under her skirt to cup her soaking crotch.

“Moan for me, Greengrass.”

Draco peppered kisses along her slender neck. By now, he had her back pressed against the glass wall of the greenhouse, as he teased her clit between his fingers. At the same time, Daphne’s breath hitched repeatedly, while she stared into the eyes of her husband’s rival.

“Malfoy! _Draco_!” she gasped, sharply, as his ministrations against her clit became more vigorous and focused.

One of his hands wrapped over her right leg and hoisted her up from the floor. Nevertheless, they continued to kiss, tasting each other in a lustful haze. And now, with her hoisted position against the wall, Daphne started gyrating herself against him, particularly his crotch, where a hardened bulge could be felt. She giggled in delight.

“Draco.” Her sultry voice was like music to his eyes, as he took a brief moment to stop playing with her clit.

Her eyes had darkened with lust. She motioned for him to step away. Without a word, Draco knew what she wanted, and so he abided her and sat down onto a nearby bench. But not before Daphne gave him a smouldering kiss to the lips.

“What are you waiting for?” Draco asked, haughtily, only to get a melodic laugh of amusement in response.

Daphne flipped her hair and approached the bench, before sinking to her knees before him. With deft hands, she unzipped his trousers and took out his cock.

“Better than Potter’s?” Smugness permeated his voice, as Daphne took the shaft into one of her hands and began stroking, “Bet he doesn’t have one as thick or long.”

Daphne rolled her eyes, though Draco could detect a hint of amusement in her eyes; it was enough to satisfy his massive ego. Nevertheless, she continued to stroke his cock. Slowly but firmly, her hand went up and down the shaft, with the occasional teasing of the tip between her fingers.

“It’s… _okay_ ,” she teased, with a playful wink. In reality, Harry’s dick was similar in both length and girth, and it was equally as titillating.

With a lazy gesture with her hand, Daphne’s shirt had vanished. And just like Draco had suspected, she hadn’t been wearing a bra. Her breasts were exposed before him, larger than cantaloupes yet almost impossibly perky. They were topped with dusky, galleon-sized areolas and hardened nipples. Draco stared hungrily at them, as they jiggled with the slightest movement.

“You’ve seen them before, Malfoy.” Daphne giggled. She rolled her eyes, and then wrapped the large globes of flesh around his cock, “Still, I suppose that it feels nice to be appreciated.”

Draco gasped, as his member was enveloped between the valley of her breasts. But that was nothing, in comparison to the sensation of her breasts squishing his cock, as they moved up and down; their tremendous size meant that his member was completely enveloped by them, not that Draco could ever complain.

“Yeah, you like having Harry Potter’s wife tit-fuck you, Malfoy?” Daphne increased her speed, while never losing eye-contact with him. A thin sheen of perspiration had formed across her pale skin, “Bet you never thought this would happen!”

She spat into the valley between her breasts, where the head of his cock would occasionally pop out. Draco gritted his teeth and gripped the nearest surface.

“Fuck!”

His breath hitched, and his eyes closed, when he felt her wet mouth inhale the head of his cock. Every time his cock would peek out from her cleavage, it would be taken past Daphne’s thick, red lips and into her mouth. Her tongue licked around its bulbous head, while her cheeks hollowed with every suck, as she tried to drain him of his cum.

“Daphne! Ugh, slow down! I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop doing that!”

And sooner than he would have liked, Daphne stopped. She pulled her mouth off of his cock, with a thin line of saliva connecting the two.

“Give up?” Daphne teased with a seductive smile. She continued to stroke his cock with one hand, while the other played with his sack. Her smile turned into a devilish grin, “Wouldn’t blame you. Of course, Harry—”

A resounding slap echoed throughout the greenhouse. Gobsmacked with a cock wrapped around her hand, Daphne couldn’t help but the smouldering rage being conveyed towards her through Draco’s glare. Then, before she could even react, he was on top of her, with a hand wrapped around her neck.

“D-Draco!” Daphne gasped, with a hint of fear. Her eyes widened in alarm, yet a large part of her wanted to see where this would go.

Meanwhile, Draco stared down at her with a mix of lust and fury. The mere mention of “Perfect St. Potter” made his blood boil. He was going to make Daphne forget all about her dear, beloved husband.

“Draco-? Whoa!”

Daphne was hoisted up from the dirty floor of the greenhouse, with one hand placed firmly on her large, toned backside as support. Soil caked her panties, not that it mattered much, when they were ripped off and discarded. A spark of frustration lit inside of Daphne’s mind, as the panties had been a gift from Harry.

“Those were really expensive-!”

“Shut it, Greengrass!”

As he held her, Daphne jumped as her now exposed ass was slapped. It was then kneaded between his fingers, much to her growing delight. The first slap was soon followed by another, and another, which jiggled her full, firm cheeks, as she started to grind against him.

“Like a bitch in heat,” Draco growled under his breath, as he kissed down her collarbone and then took a nipple into his mouth.

Daphne sighed in contentment. Shivers ran throughout her body, as Draco suckled on her nipple and gripped her ass cheeks, until his knuckles turned started to pop. She was so caught up in the sensation, that she failed to feel the head of his cock probing against her holes. By the time she did, it was too late to stop his cock from thrusting into her tight, puckered arsehole.

Thankfully, nobody was around to hear Daphne’s ear-piercing shriek, as her arsehole was absolutely filled with Draco’s cock.

“FUUUUUCCCKKKK!”

And it didn’t end there. For Draco Malfoy, the look of agony mixed with lust on Daphne’s face would be forever seared into his memory, especially when he started to moving.

“No-no more! I can’t take it! I can’t take it!” Daphne had never begged for anything in her life, but there was a first time for everything, “Draco, ugh! I can’t-UGH! Oh, my god! Fuck you, Draco!”

Moans had started coming of her voice, despite her apparent protests. Draco was filled with pride, as Daphne was filled with and pounded by his cock. The sounds of smacking flesh echoed throughout the greenhouse.

“Cum for me, Daphne! Cum for your man!”

A manic, smug grin stretched across Draco’s face, as Daphne’s body shook with the force of an overwhelmingly powerful orgasm. Simultaneously, a high-pitched cry escaped from her mouth, as the she pressed her breasts against his chest. Unlike the beginning of their dalliance, Daphne was glistening with sweat – everywhere from her chest, down to her shapely legs.

Just as they were coming down from a high, a strangled gasp came from the entrance. Time seemed to still, and Draco felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

“What. The. Fuck?! What is going on here?!”

At the entrance of the greenhouse, Harry Potter stood with his arms folded across his chest. His stance was stiff, and his face was mired with absolute fury. Tall, muscular, and broad-shouldered, the young man was stunned at the sight before him; his rival balls-deep in his wife’s ass. Draco gulped, before he flashed a cocky smirk towards him.

At the same time, Daphne had turned to face her husband, like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I-I can explain-!”

Harry ignored her. In fact, he approached the intertwined pair, but not before he instantly vanished his clothing with a lackadaisical handwave. Draco stared in a mixture of curiosity and bewilderment, as Harry positioned himself behind Daphne.

“Shut up,” Harry said, bluntly, while lining his twitching cock with her pussy. Meanwhile, his hands travelled along the contours of Daphne’s curvaceous form, taking the time to grope and knead her ass before settling near her hips. His voice took a rougher, more dangerous edge, “You-”

In one swift motion, Daphne felt his cock stuff her pussy. She gasped, before finding herself twisted around to face her husband’s green eyes. A jolt of fear passed through her body, as it was filled with her husband’s thick cock.

“-Belong to ME.”

One hand gripped Daphne’s ass for leverage, while the other grabbed one of her breasts, Harry started to fuck his wife. Fast and powerful, there was also a tenderness that belied the rapid smacking of flesh as he fucked her.

“What are you waiting for, Malfoy?” Harry’s voice was laced with anger and bitterness. Malfoy had been frozen at what had transpired before him, yet it was the former’s words that would spur him back into action. “Keep fucking her ass, I’ve got this hole covered.”

“Men,” Daphne scoffed, only to groan in pleasure, as Draco resumed pounding her ass. A cacophony of her moans filled the greenhouse.

Sandwiched between the two men, she was about to turn her head, to give a saucy wink towards Draco. Her body had started to shudder from another series of orgasms, and she wanted Draco to really pay attention, to show proper “gratitude” for the orgasms that he gave her. However, a hand gripped her jaw prevented her from doing so.

“No, you look at me!” Harry demanded, forcefully, never letting up with his thrusts.

“H-Harry!” Daphne’s fear was dampened by the pleasure she felt, her eyes almost rolling to the back of her skull, “Harry, oh god, don’t stop!”

Draco was sweating profusely, while his knuckles were white as they gripped Daphne’s hips. Nevertheless, he had never stopped ramming his cock into her arsehole, which continued to tantalizingly shudder with each thrust.

“Getting close,” Harry growled. One or two beads of sweat were travelling down his forehead, as his thrusts became _faster_ with his approaching orgasm, “Hands and knees, NOW!”

Exhausted yet exhilarated, Daphne glanced back at Draco, as if to tell him to let her down. She felt Harry’s cock slipped out of her, followed quickly by Draco’s, just as her feet touched the floor. Then, without another word, she got onto her hands and knees in front of her husband, so that her round ass was pointing towards Draco.

“You’re a fucking whore, you know that?!” Harry sneered, staring down into her widened eyes, “How long have you been letting Malfoy fuck you? A week? A month? A year?”

With a quivering bottom lip, Daphne glanced up at her husband. However, she avoided making eye-contact; they were definitely going to have a talk after this. But right now, any thoughts of discussion were abandoned, as Daphne’s mouth was stuffed with her husband’s cock. Any attempted speech was turned into gag and choking sounds, while Harry shoved his cock down her throat with powerful, deep thrusts. Said sounds coming from Daphne spurred on Draco, who decided to use the opportunity to invade her unoccupied pussy.

“Here it comes, Daphne! Take it all!” Draco grunted, sinking his fingers into her ass cheeks, and cupped them.

He played with them in his hands and admiring their firmness. They were already starting to get red from his exuberant groping. Still, all good things had to come to an end, and Draco felt his balls tightening.

Suddenly, his seed flooded Daphne’s arsehole. Simultaneously, Harry came into Daphne’s mouth; its warmth and wetness wrapped around his shaft, as if urging him to shoot as deep down as he could.

“Fuck yes!” Daphne would have cried out, as her men filled each of her two holes with their seed. Instead it came off as a muffled series of moans. She loved the sensation, ever since Harry – and a handy duplication spell – had done it to her months ago, “Fill me with your seed!”

Daphne’s eyes rolled to the back of her skull, before she collapsed unconscious onto the floor, as both men had withdrawn their cock from her. A serene smile was plastered across her face, with her holes filled to the brim with cum.


End file.
